The Hella Rad Royal Wedding
by SarcasmAndVerbosity
Summary: Sonia Nevermind is getting married, and she has invited all of the old classmates of both her and the Groom to attend the wedding. When they arrive, no one is happy to see who the Groom is. It is up to Mahiru Koizumi and Byakuya Togami to stop this wedding!


Mahiru Koizumi took a seat in the largest crowd she had ever been in, wondering how they had gotten seats out for an entire country. The Kingdom of Novoselic screamed and cheered loudly from every direction, making Mahiru begin to feel a pounding headache coming on. Next to her was Kazuichi Souda, who, because she had drawn straws and lost with the others, she was forced to sit next to and comfort, not just at the announcement they were attending, but also, during the plane ride and for most events during their stay in Novoselic, as well. She silently cursed those who had gotten out of the game before it began by taking private jets, like Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, who had also taken Peko Pekoyama with him. The reason that there had been such a game held, or that Souda would even need comforting, was simple; Sonia Nevermind had invited all her old classmates at Hope's Peak Academy to attend her wedding, and Souda had been in love with her.

Naturally, not being the groom had upset Souda greatly. Still, Mahiru could hardly believe she had to babysit a grown man as if he were a child. Her hands were beginning to bruise, and she was regretting trying to take the easy way out by letting him squeeze her hand as tight as he needed to- those machine-building hands were STRONG. She looked around to see if anyone would come help her with this infant, but everyone, even her best friend, Hiyoko Saionji, or the other of her classmates who should understand her dislike for this boy, Gundam Tanaka, were either distracted trying to find their seats, or else just stared back at her in pity. There were also a lot of people she didn't recognize or had only met in passing taking seats near her, students from Hope's Peak from other classes. She must have invited her fiancé's friends from school, assuming that he is a Hope's Peak Academy graduate as well. Mahiru wasn't sure what she thought of Sonia getting married so young, but she wasn't going to be the one to stick her nose where it didn't belong, especially since she suspected Souda might do just that. Not speaking her mind about this was actually really killing her, but she was trying to keep in her rants about waiting until you are older to get married, not needing a man so early on in your life, and other things she very much believe about marriage. She wanted to say something, but this was her friends marriage, not hers, and maybe it was for the best that she not cause a scene.

She noticed Byakuya Togami taking a seat, knowing who he was even though they had never spoken, due to him being rich and powerful and famous. She was kind of glad it wouldn't be him getting married to Sonia. Maybe that wasn't right to think of, since he could probably offer her country a lot of extra wealth, and probably knows a lot about ruling, so he might make a good king, but he gave off such a pretentious vibe, a smug grin on his face like the whole world revolved around him. She probably shouldn't think such things about a person she had never even spoke to, but she got a real bad feeling about him, and she was pretty positive it was correct.

Suddenly, an incredibly loud horn blared in the ears of the audience, Mahiru was surprised that it could overpower the entire population of Novoselic. Everyone around her held their ears in pain, except Ibuki Mioda, who seemed happily overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. Mahiru took the sudden noise as the Castle's way of announcing that the event was about to begin, and Mahiru reached for her camera. The King and Queen of Novoselic walked out onto the balcony, smiling, but having a strange look beneath the surfaces of their faces, as if they smelled rotten eggs but were trying to enjoy their breakfast anyways.

"It is with great joy-" the King appeared to spit out the last word- "that we announce the Princess of Novoselics engagement. In five days time, we shall host a wedding, for our daughter, Sonia Nevermind," the King paused as Sonia walked out onto the balcony. Mahiru started taking pictures furiously, Sonia looking stunning in a light blue dress with her hair up in a way that made her resemble Cinderella. The King continued, "and our son-in-law, to be the Prince, and eventual King, of Novoselic," the King took a deep breath, utter disappointment crossing his face, "Yasuhiro Hagakure".

As soon as he stepped out, Mahiru's face mirrored the King's perfectly. He was dressed in a beaten up suit that had a strange stain on the shoulder, had dreadlocks that were at least three feet long pointing in every direction, there was a massive booger hanging out of his nose, and he had a confused and dopey smile on his face that gave off the impression that he probably had no idea how to control a whiny baby during a babysitting job, not unlike the one she was doing right now with Souda, much less control an entire Kingdom. Oh, she WOULD be saying something about this to Sonia, as soon as she could get out of here. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was supposed to go to get into the Kingdom, sure that there must be some way since her and the others were invited to stay in special guest rooms in the Castle, she noticed that Byakuya Togami also had a disgusted and utterly annoyed look on his face.

He might have been a pretentious little rich boy, who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and probably had no real skills, but they agreed on something- this wedding could not go on.


End file.
